The Zutara Project
by M-useless100
Summary: A series of one or two shots inspired by my collection of Zutara fanart. Enjoy!
1. Naptime

**This is basically where all my Zutara scraps will go. The little one or two-shots that strike my fancy from time to time but don't really deserve to be recognized as a "new story". So enjoy!**

**Entry 1. Story Time- This quick snapshot is based on the adorable pic called "Blood-Zutara Week 09" by Zar33n over at**

**It's also a little inspired by John Mayer's "Daughters" but mostly the pic :) Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hap, hap, hap" chimes the pixie like voice of the little girl resting on top of his shoulders.<p>

"And the price of cotton has been inflated by twelve percent in the last quarter," Zuko reads in a sing song voice as he absent mindedly bounces up down. "This is a result of reduced trading with the Earth Kingdom who recently demanded further war reparations." Zuko resists the urge to run his hands through his hair in frustration- a habit he'd never been able to break.

"Hap, hap," the girl chirps again. Her chubby legs pump up and down while her little hands bang against her father's head as she plays with his long hair.

"That's right, Kya. You're happy no matter what I read," Zuko says still speaking in his sing songy voice. "I just have to read it in the right tone of voice," he continues with a good natured smile. "Would you like to hear about how daddy solved the unemployment crisis?"

"Dadda," she says while she flops around slightly as Zuko stands. Lifting Kya off his shoulders Zuko pulls her up to his face so he can give her an Eskimo kiss while he continues his story.

"Everyone was sad because unemployment was soaring," he says and tosses his daughter lightly into the air. She screams with laughter until Zuko catches her and cradles her against his chest. "So daddy told everyone to calm down because he's Fire Lord and he knows _everything_."

"The problem was, I couldn't employ the people by creating government projects because the country had no money but I couldn't just abandon them either," Zuko starts dancing around his office with the girl in his arms as he enthusiastically tells the story. Passing his desk he picks up another scroll before heading over to the far window. "See this scroll? This says that four months ago twenty-six percent of the population was unemployed. Twenty-six percent!" he says with a smile as he emphasizes each syllable with a poke of her belly. She giggles in response.

Zuko sets Kya down on the window nook where she bounces up and down demanding to be returned to her father's arms. Zuko puts a finger in each of her grasping hands. "Don't tell mommy I told you this but even _she _didn't have any ideas."

Kya just replies with fussy baby chatter. "I know, I know," says Zuko, "but it's not her job to run the country. Now look at this Kya. The next month unemployment dropped twelve percent and the month after that it was down to seven percent. How do you think that happened?"

Zuko jumps backward dramatically and puts his arms out like they're his wings. "I told them to use the war balloons!" he exclaims. Flapping his arms he ducks his head and makes engine noises with his mouth. Then he runs around the office before swooping Kya up in his arms and swinging her around like one of his balloons. "We employed the returning soldiers on the war balloons they'd already been working on, but we restructured them to be courier balloons! They're now used for international mail and travel!"

Outside Zuko's office a pair of servants exchange a questioning glance as the sound of Zuko's muffled shouts and sound effects echo through the door. Suddenly a loud ruckus erupts from inside the office. Summoning the courage to disturb the Fire Lord in his private study a servant knocks on the heavy, wooden door.

"My Lord? Is everything alright in there?" he asks tentatively.

"What? Oh, er, yes everything's fine! Please return to your duties," is the rushed reply of the Fire Lord. Shrugging, the servant returns to his original route, albeit a little hesitantly. Inside, Zuko shoves a pile of scrolls off of his chest as he finds himself now huddled on the floor.

In their excitement he and little Kya had bumped into a poorly constructed shelf of scrolls. Upon the sudden jarring the tall shelf rocked backwards banging against the wall then proceeded to teeter forward until Zuko hurriedly stopped it. Unfortunately, the equally sudden stop sent the dozens of scrolls resting in it tumbling forward and all over Zuko and his baby girl.

"hap, hap!" laughs Kya as she looks at her disheveled father while sitting a safe distance from the mountainous pile.

"This is your fault, you know" Zuko says with mock seriousness. "You almost killed the Fire Lord. I ought to put you in chains."

Kya responds by plopping herself onto her haunches and giving a big yawn, which draws a smile from her disciplinarian father. Zuko reaches his arms out and Kya promptly crawls toward his embrace.

"It has been a long day hasn't it?" Not bothering to get up from the pile of scrolls Zuko reaches over and grabs a cushion of his desk chair and tucks it under his head before pulling Kya up to rest on his chest. The toddler rubs her eyes sleepily and Zuko finds himself yawning as well.

"Hap Dadda," mutters the girl as she buries her face into the nook of her father's strong neck. Zuko closes his eyes and listens to the unhurried breathing of the small ball of warmth on his chest. He can't stifle the overwhelming joy that spreads through him and tries not to hug the little girl too tightly. It doesn't bother him when he feels himself drifting off to sleep. Though he knows the scrolls relentlessly poking at his back will make him regret it later, he lets sleep claim him, cherishing the moment with his daughter.

Fourty-five minutes later, Katara knocks on the door to Zuko's study. When no one answers she let's herself in expecting it to be empty. Her initial surprise at the sight before her is quickly replaced with a mixture of humor and happiness. She tries to laugh as quietly as possible when she sees the two people she loves sleeping soundly on top of a heap of scrolls on the floor. It was in the moments like this she knew how lucky she was to have the love of such a man. She'd be sure to let him know later that night just how grateful she was…

* * *

><p><strong>AN There is nothing more attractive than a man with a baby. Ask anyone. This shot is us getting to intrude in his private life and catch a glimpse of what a wonderful dad he is.** **Of course Zuko would be a good dad! He's trying his hardest not to become his Father. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Undiscovered Potential

Transfered this over from another story. it's just a simple one shot.

A/N Not much to say about this one. discovered it buried in my google docs so I dusted it off, freshened it up a bit and posted it here. hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>-1-<strong>

Sweat pours down my face but it goes unnoticed. It's the least of my problems right now. I raise my arms creating a wave of water to block the fire heading for me. Snuffing it out my wave turns to hot steam. As I thrust my arms forward in a series of fluid motions I can feel the water's uncharacteristic heat. I push it forward without hesitation at the fire bender.

My opponent smirks at me, raising his own arms. He punches his fists forwarded sequentially. Right, left and follows with a swirling kick. They punch through the mist hurtling toward me. Choosing to dodge instead of exhausting myself further by blocking it. I try not to flinch as the flames move within inches of my already heated skin. I face the man before me, deciding on my next attack. Underestimating his stamina, I'm caught off guard as he strikes first. I reel backwards, loosing my footing.

"Ah!" I squeak as I cradle my hand. It's burnt. I sigh and scowl up at the approaching figure. "Thanks so much…"

Zuko approaches me with a blank expression. "You should keep fighting, Katara. If you ever find yourself in a battle with someone, they won't stop just because you're injured."

I frown up at him, as he offers me a begrudging hand. I sigh and raise my burnt hand angrily. He shrugs, turning his back to me. "You shouldn't quit just because you get a little hurt."

"I know that," I mumble in annoyance. How many times has he told me that exact thing? I'd lost count already. Ever since Iroh passed away he'd seemed to have built a stronger wall between him and everyone else. Just when I'd thought I'd broken through it…

"I think we'll take a break now," Zuko mutters, glancing at me from the corner of his good eye. I just sight in response, staring after him as he heads toward the stairs.

"Why don't you ever open up to me like you used to?"

The quiet question halts his exit. After a tense moment he turns around to face me. Crossing his arms a bitter smirk takes hold of his expression. I try not to wince at the familiar sight. "Katara," his voice is full of condescension, "you always fool yourself into thinking you're everyone's best friend. Well guess what- you can kiss a wound but that doesn't make it better." " He shoves his hands into his pockets non-chalantly and heads toward the staircase leading below deck.

Standing I thrust the water running around the deck over the side in frustration. Pain flares in my burnt hand and my anger threatens to boil over. Taking a deep breath to reign it in I try to see through Zuko's condescension. I know it's the desperate attempt of a lonely man trying to keep anyone from seeing his pain.

Sighing, I think about the rest of the gang. Sokka and Suki had gone back to Kyoshi Island. That was several years ago now. Happily settled it seemed there was a new child arriving almost every year. They had naturally found leadership roles in the Kyoshi community and she received updates on their thriving people in between stories of accidental adventures and silly anecdotes involving the kids.

Aang had gone in search of surviving air benders. Over the years he'd accumulated a relatively sizeable community of non benders who's ancestors had moved away from the temples before the genocide. Living in the shadows over the course of the war they were now slowly emerging.

I can't suppress a smile as I remember Aang's most recent letter. He'd mentioned a young woman of air bender descent named Yuki several times. Apparently she was not only pretty, intelligent and kind but she showed signs of having uncultivated bending abilities. Perhaps there was hope for Aang's love life as well.

Then there was Toph, of course. An incurable wanderer. After a year at home she'd told her parents that their relationship was healthiest with some distance between them. She'd set off to blaze a trail. Initially she'd helped Aang in his search, then when things seemed to be going really well she moved on to hone her bending skills. After disappearing for a year and a half she sent word from a small village in the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom that she would be visiting the Earth King to talk about getting the Sand Bending Tribes of the desert proper citizenship and rights. Apparently she'd been living with them and witnessed first hand the abuse they'd endured over the years by the darker side of the government.

While taking on the ultimate powerhouse she met Lev. The daughter of an aristocrat. Apparently she'd grown up under similar restrictive circumstances. A free thinking and capable young woman she expressed her independence in her own way. Wildly cunning the girl had created several 'marketable' ideas that swindled dozens of aristocrats out of huge sums of money, becoming more and more involved in her Robin Hood type escapades until she met Toph. The two immediately hit it off and have been inseparable ever since. The unlikely pair had been a shock to just about everyone but by now their novelty had worn off.

I'd stayed behind in the Fire Nation though not for a lack of options. Zuko was frighteningly alone and with his uncle sick my heart had gone out to him. Sinking down onto the deck I think back to that time while absently bending water to my burnt hand.

His uncle had become sick a few weeks after the Fire Nation appeared to be heading toward stability. After Aang defeated Ozai, Zuko surprised everyone by offering his nation a choice. After generations of evil tyrants, he offered his people the right to rule themselves. They took the offer and nearly three months later, they elected their first leader; Wang Lee- the charismatic son of a coal miner.

Nearly a year after the election when it seemed like no one was going to assassinate the new Fire President, I began to really notice Iroh's condition. He was thinner than I'd ever seen him and his quiet demeanor did not reflect the serenity I had once associated with him. The man was tired I had realized. He was an old man ready to move on to see his lost wife and son. My eyes fill with tears as I remember that day not just because the man had been like a second father to me, but because I knew that Zuko wouldn't be able to handle it.

Days later, Iroh was found in his bed having died peacefully in his sleep.

A few stray tears escape while I remember the man who had become family. More threaten to spill over as I remember Zuko's reaction. On the day of the funeral I'd sought him out before the event began

"Zuko, I-"

"There you are Katara." he says cutting me off. "I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me at the head of the processional. You were close with Uncle also." he says matter-of-factly.

"Uh…sure. Yeah we were." I reply taken off guard. "Zuko, I just wanted to-"

"Okay. The sages will be arriving with Uncle's dais any second now." He motions dismissively behind us toward the big double doors. "Then the music will begin and we'll lead the procession to the ceremonial cremation grounds." He points out past the curtain separating us from the crowd gathered to mourn for Iroh. He glances back around the room searching for something else.

"Are you okay?" I quickly ask before he can say anything else.

He pauses. "What do you mean?" he says a little too easily.

"I mean…" I didn't know if I could say it but someone had to. "Iroh passed away, Zuko. And you're acting like he's just another political figure. Do you even realize what's going to happen in a few minutes?" My voice is a little more than a whisper by the end of my sentence.

I see his jaw clench and regret my words as he stares at me with a hard expression. "Of course I realize what's going to happen, Katara. What do you think I've been doing for the past three and a half days? I've been making all the arrangements necessary for his cremation. Do you have any idea how big of a task that is? Especially with this new government? It's almost impossible! I had to negotiate with President Lee to be in charge. He saw this as his first display of political power and wanted to make it some disgusting show. Then there was organizing the sages which- Agni forgive me for saying this, but it's a wonder some of those dotty old men inspire as much respect as they do. Announcements had to be drawn up and posted all over the nation, not to mention his friends in all four nations. There was organizing the actual ceremony- the logistics, the agenda, the security.

He pauses his long winded speech and I watch as his expression tightens minutely. "There was the investigation." I can hear the disgust overflowing that statement. "The government needed to make sure he died '_naturally_.' I stood there while these men examined his home and went through his possessions. I was at the morgue with him while they poked and prodded his body! I was questioned and accused! And that's not even half of it! So don't tell me that I don't know what's about to happen out there! It'll be the best thing that's happened all week!" By the end of his speech Zuko's carefully calm voice had risen to a shout. He stands before me eyes ablaze, chest heaving.

I begin to realize now what he'd been through. He'd been forced to maintain an aloof demeanor while he dealt with officials, noblemen, and sages the past few days. He'd never been given the chance to grieve for the loss of the man who had meant so much to him. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I threw my arms around him and hugged him fiercely as my own tears fell.

He remains stiff as I hold him but I can feel him trembling despite his awkwardness. Then all at once he slumped into me; the trembling turning into deep, wracking sobs. He leans his head onto my shoulder, not even able to return to the embrace while he sobs into my neck. I grieve for Iroh but also for Zuko who has so much on his shoulders and no one to guide him now.

Suddenly the huge double doors are thrown open and in walks the processional with Iroh's body held aloft on a beautifully decorated platform. I feel Zuko tense as the doors bang against the wall. He is tense suddenly as the sound echoes around the room.

Slowly he lifts his head and unwraps my arms from around him. Gripping my arms painfully, he looks over to the processional and stares at Iroh's body. The solemn fire sages hesitate in their march at the sight of us. Releasing me he steps back and whispers fiercely at me. "In the fire nation grief is a quiet and private affair. You would do well to remember that."

I watch in shock as he turns to the sages commanding them with an imperial flick of his hand. Then he throws back the curtain to reveal a sea of people dressed in white, the national mourning color.

"Are you coming?" he asks then he steps forward without waiting for a response. With tears still frozen on my face, I numbly follow after him.

For the silent twenty-five minute walk to the ceremonial cremation site at the highest hill in the city, I sneak glances at Zuko. He seemed to have recovered his façade, but it was more determined now. Almost harsh. I let my own tears freely fall, but as I glance at the sea of faces that watch on either side of us, I am met with the same emotionless expressions. The rest of the ceremony was a blur of unfamiliar tradition, but one thing I do remember. Not once did I ever hear a sniffle, see a tear, or find any indicator of grief in any face but my own.

Ever since that day, Zuko has refused to let me see what he feels or thinks, aside from disapproval. We spar and travel and talk only about things that stay safely away from his true thoughts or emotions. The only time I ever see him express genuine passion is when he debates with leaders about creating ties within the nations.

Shortly after his Uncle passed Zuko and I had been sent as ambassadors on a Peace Campaign. Traveling once again we'd spent nearly every minute with each other. I knew I was right to stay behind.

With renewed determination I release the water around my healed hand and race for the stairs. "Wait!" I run after him bumping clumsily into his back when I overestimate my speed. "Wait," I repeat breathlessly.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop being a jerk and accept the fact that we're friends." Zuko seems surprsied by my honesty but he's unrelentingly sour.

"Katara, why don't you go back to the Avatar and your friends?" He says it like an accusation.

This was not the response I'd imagined. I stare into his golden eyes in surprise. Some emotion lingers there, but I can't place what it is. "Do you want me to?" I ask and I can hear the hurt in my voice.

He stares at me for another moment before turning away and leaving my question unanswered.

"Because you need me more," I finally shout angrily. He would never send me away. We both sense that because he sighs heavily as he continues walking down the narrow hallway. His gait is slow, the closest thing to an invitation he's willing to offer. I follow after him knowing he will speak when he's ready. We finally reach the door to his room, both still stubbornly silent. His tense posture has always been an indicator of hidden emotion beneath his cool exterior.

"You know what I realized recently?" he finally asks. I look at the the forlorn man before me and all my frustration slowly washes away. "We spend so much time looking out at the horizon wondering exactly what's out there, but the ocean is the only one to ever reach it." Zuko looks down at me with a contemplative expression.

"Now that's not true," I reply. "The ocean pretty much hogs the horizon all to itself but every now and again the sun touches it for just a moment."

Hesitantly I rest a comforting hand on his arm. He tenses once more before sighing heavily. "Will I see you at dinner?"

I nod.

"Good, I want to talk to you about something."

I reply with a quiet okay, afraid I'll send him running for his usual hostile persona. As I turn away he grabs my hand, keeping me there, and my heart leaps in response to this small display of affection. Looking back at him with surprise he searches my expression. Distrust, uncertainty and doubt flit across his expression. For a moment I think I can see a hint of something else, but like before I'm unable to decipher his exact feelings.

Finally, he releases me after giving my hand a small squeeze. "See you later." And then he disappears past his metal door, leaving me alone in the hallway as I listen to the quiet click of his locked door.


	3. Hello to Another Goodbye

**I am on a role! Wasn't tired so I stayed up all night updating my current fic "Back Up Plans" and suddenly this popped out of the creative birthing canal. Feel free to leave a review about how you liked it :)**

* * *

><p>Zuko had to return to his afternoon meetings. Part of her had wanted him to chase after her demand that they could talk, but instead she'd sat alone on the balcony of her chambers for the past few hours. The cloudless sky above stares back at her as she tries to mimic it's clarity. The longer she ponders, the more thoughts swirl around in her mind until she's sure that there's only one thing to consider. When to leave.<p>

Silent tears slip down her cheeks as she fights the conclusions in her mind. Why does she have to love him? Why does he have to create this need in her? Why does the world have to need him too? Iroh's advice from their tea echoes in her mind. _No Fire Lady can compete with Fire Nation but __no Fire Lord can succeed without a companion_. For once, his words are no comfort. She wants to be more than a companion to Zuko- the way he is to her. Every time he touches her she burns for him and when his warm hands are gone she stays warm in the embers of those flames.

Her gaze doesn't falter when the sky is brushed pink by the sunset then black as the new moon rises. Glancing up at the stars she wishes it was at it's peak so that some piece of her could feel powerful. A hesitant knock at the door interrupts her thoughts.

"Katara?" He speaks her name hesitantly from across the room as he pulls open the door. She wonders if she should pretend to be asleep but it's too late. His tread is silent, but she senses him when he stops behind her.

"I'll miss how warm it is here," she says. Zuko never hated anything about her until this moment when she talks as if her stay has already ended. Shifting into her line of vision he kneels before her.

"You are not leaving me," he commands forcefully. His eyes burn as she presses a hand to his cheek.

"I'm just some girl from the Southern Water Tribe. I don't belong here."

"Don't say that." he begs quietly. "I want you here. I need you here." She watches his hurt expression and feels her own heart sink with recognition. So this is what the end looks like.

Leaning forward, she presses her lips to Zuko's scarred cheek. "I love you." It's the first time she's said the words aloud. She hadn't expected them to hurt so much.

"Don't say it like you're saying goodbye."

Katara smiles sadly in response. "If my Lord commands it." The pain in her chest blooms as she stares into his golden eyes. When he reaches for her she rises away from his grasp. The evening breeze pulls at her white night gown and presses it against her body, giving her goose bumps. Staring down at the Fire Lord kneeling before her she tries to memorize his beautiful features.

"Katara," he repeats her name but she bends and presses her lips to his before he can say any more. Their breath mixes together as she explores him, trailing gentle kisses along his jaw. When her expedition reaches the collar of his official robes she presses her lips to the flushed skin just above the fabric and pulls at the ties of his clothes until his outer robe falls to the floor. He doesn't appear to notice the change as he pulls her face back to his and presses thirsty kisses on her.

His clothes continue to fall off until he stands in a simple shirt and trousers. Gently, she presses him back until his legs hit the soft mattress. "What are you doing?" he asks between breathless kisses. Silently, she presses him down until he sits obediently on the edge of the bed staring up at her with liquid gold in his eyes. This time she kisses him slowly allowing her tongue to flicker against his lips. When she climbs into his lap straddling him with both legs he moans quietly. Her tongue slips into his mouth then and it's not long until he's answering her with equal passion.

He doesn't resist when she presses his back against the mattress. They tangle together for several minutes until his body grows warm beneath her. Her cool fingers tease at the hem of his shirt until he unexpectedly yanks it away."What…are you doing?" he gasps. He thought she wasn't ready for this. Her people don't encourage this kind of behavior.

"I need you Zuko." Her lips hover above his as she whispers. "Make love to me." Pulling back she removes her white gown and stares down at the man beneath her. Her wavy hair cascades down her bare shoulders as she slowly leans forward. Only her underbindings stand between them as she lays against him and presses their lips together. When she pulls back once more with a question in her eyes Zuko doesn't hesitate. Hypnotized by those blue eyes amid the dark hair that surrounds them, he silently answers her invitation. Her pale bindings slip off beneath the touch of his warm hands and he eagerly tastes every inch of her cocoa skin.

Rolling over he presses himself on her. He loves the way she feels beneath his calloused hands. The way she groans in response to his touch. He wants her exposed to him and she must feel the same way about him because she tugs at his clothes until he peels the last of them off. For a single exciting moment they lay naked against one another, a beautiful sight in anticipation of what is to come. Then, gently and slowly Zuko slides toward her as she rises to meet him and they begin the dance as old as time. He is her first and she is the first he's ever loved.

The stars shift around them as they discover for the first time what it is to feel alive. When the first bird sings early that morning they cry out together in ecstasy until the dance comes to a close and they lay together in a pile of warm limbs.

* * *

><p>That morning Zuko wakes to an empty bed. Noticing a small parchment where his water bender should be, he picks it up. His stomach twists intuitively when he recognizes the handwriting.<p>

_I don't know how to write this letter. It's the first sunrise you haven't woken to. Maybe it's a sign.  
><em>_The world has waited a hundred years for you too. I don't want to be a distraction from that, but I can't love you without becoming one...  
><em>_The future needs you Zuko. __I'll listen for news of your reign and I'll tell the world about your successes. Forgive me. I love you._

_Katara_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thoughts?<em>**


	4. Deserted

**I was reading "Rises With the Heart" by Jimi's Little Wing and discovered he/she hasn't been on in _2 years_ and left this awesome story unfinished. So I wrote this up for personal pleasure to help further the story. I deserve no credit for the plot but this deliciously angsty Zuko is all mine**

**I'm not going to give a preface because that would give away the plot of the original story this blurb was inspired by. So if you get confused- sorry. Go read the story. I tried to give some back story using character's comments and narration but I'm not gonna give everything to you.  
><strong>

**As always, I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender…**

* * *

><p>Zuko<em>... she calls. He looks around himself in confusion. The only thing interrupting the darkness immediately surrounding him is her.<em>_ She stands in the darkness before him, light emanating from her outstretched palms._

Zuko_... she beckons once more.__ He obeys her quiet summon, but with each approaching footstep her light becomes diminished. __He looks into her eyes trying to understand what she wants from him, but her face is a mask devoid of emotion. Standing before her he tentatively reaches out to her. As his hand draws closer to hers the light is extinguished in her palms but the imposing darkness doesn't swallow them. Zuko looks around him in confusion searching for the source of the light. When glances down he is shocked discover that he now possesses the light she had held._

_A sharp scream brings his attention back to Katara. __She stands naked before him but he feels no arousal as his eyes take in her sickly form. __She has contracted the horrific plague that had nearly been the undoing of his country. He watches as the disease progresses at a lightning quick pace until she is in the final stages of its horrific grasp.  
><em>

Katara! _he shouts in despair._ Oh Spirits! _Zuko pleads. In response to his wordless prayer the light in his palms glows brighter. Intuitively, he knows the light will save her._

Take mine!_ he shouts tugging at his now-glowing clothes. But she can't hear him. Another scream pierces his mind as the pain of death wracks her body. The anguished sound tears him apart and before Zuko can do anything her body is suddenly engulfed in flames. Laughter echoes around him. The same disturbing laugh that had haunted his dreams for three years now._

Azula!_ He shouts._

Behind you._ a whisper unexpectedly tickles his ear. He swivels around and Azula stands poised for a lethal blow. Her arm swings forward and-_

"My Lord," a quiet voice says. "The sun is up."

Zuko wakes with a grunt. He lays sweating in his sheets; hands gripping his pillows like vices.

_It was just a dream, _he thinks as he takes a shaky breath trying to calm himself.

"Thank you, Gi," he says in a croaky voice. The servant bows low, deposits a tray of food on the stand next to Zuko's enormous bed, and quietly exits the room.

Zuko takes another breath and sits up against his pillows. Leaning his head back against the massive wood headboard he closes his eyes. It was rare for the sun to rise without him, but when he dreamed about the horrible events of the past or his fears of the future his mind stayed trapped in the nightmare until it ran its course. The palace physicians had been concerned about his health as the Fire Lord tossed and turned in violent fits while he slept.

His nightmares had become less frequent in the past months, however. He'd hoped they would eventually stop but now there was this new nightmare.

"Good morning, Fire Lord Zuko," Zuko's introspection is cut short as his personal assistant enters. "I trust you had a pleasant night?"he asks as he walks around to the right side of the bed.

"Read me today's schedule." Zuko commands ignoring the man's attempt to gain favor. He'd always found it obnoxious when Rakun tried to be overly friendly. His ambition was all too apparent.

"Uh, y-yes," he says rustling through his full folder. "Forgive me my Lord. Before I do, may I ask if Lady Narya is to have a permanent residence in the west chambers or should I have the guards escort her out of the palace?"

"Who?" Zuko sits up from his mountain of pillows and looks at Rakun. The man seemed to shrink under his fiery gaze.

"The woman from- ah, well the diplomatic gift from the Southern Water Tribe." He tries to avoid outright saying he had accepted another harlot for Zuko against his wishes. "It was waiting for you-"

Rakun is cut short as Zuko roughly throws back the covers and moves to tower over the babbling servant. He is apparently unaware that he isn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Who was in here last night?" he asks praying the memories flooding his mind were just part of his most recent nightmare.

"It was-"

"Forgive my intrusion, my Lord. I should have had myself announced."

Zuko spins around when he hears the sultry voice coming from his doorway. She stands there with a smirk playing at the edges of her mouth. Her hazelnut brown hair pours over her shoulder and falls down her body inviting his eyes to travel in the same direction.

Ruby colored jewels rest comfortable at her throat, at her wrists and in her hair. The deep red material of her strapless top clings greedily to her breasts, while the luminous thread woven throughout the garment hangs loosely at the edges. The beads woven into those loose threads dangle across her bare stomach reaching toward the hem of her loose pants drawing his own eyes down past the dark, taught skin of her torso. The pants, made of equally thin and clinging material, billow as she walks toward him.

He drinks in the sight of her. She saunters slowly toward him jewels tinkling, and sits on the bed- the only thing separating them. When his eyes finally return to her face he notices she holds his gaze despite his own state of undress.

Eventually Zuko remembers that they are not alone. "Rakun you are dismissed."

"Do you still wish to hear the-"

"Leave!" Zuko barks. Needing no further instruction Rakun flees the room. Closing the door to the Fire Lord's bedchamber he mutters to no one in particular, "He is not as immune to beautiful women as he likes to think…"

Back in the young Fire Lord's bedchamber a charged silence waits to be broken. "You will come when summoned. Not of your own volition." Zuko turns away from Katara and throws open his closet doors to reveal a compartment full of similar black and red robes.

Refusing to be provoked Katara shoots back, "I see you've got difficult decisions to make. I can wait," she says in reference to his wardrobe.

Reclining on his unmade bed she closes her eyes and listens while he bangs around the immense bedroom. Hangers clang together. Drawers open and slam shut. Then with sudden swiftness he is on top of her; his face inches from her own. She's somewhat surprised at his directness but experience keeps her expression cool.

"Isn't that a little backwards? Usually you take off your clothes before straddling a woman."

Katara has that half smirk again as she taunts him. She can feel him trembling with anger. _He's never been good at taking a joke_, she sighs mentally.

Exhaling in exasperation she begins to slide out from under him, but he grabs her around the waist and pulls her back down before she can move more than a few inches. Not in the mood to be man handled she uses the momentum of his tugging arm to slide downward through his legs. Standing, she flicks her hair off her shoulder and adjusts her clothes. Suddenly he's behind her. She'd forgotten how fast he was.

Roughly spinning her around he forces a kiss on her. The kiss holds no affection and they both know it. It's a show of power.

_"Two can play at that game,"_ she snaps accepting his challenge. Matching his ferocity she pushes him back against his dresser. It rattles loudly in response to the abuse. His hands tangle themselves in her hair while hers sneak past the flaps of his robe and cling to his well-muscled chest. Using his grip in her dark tresses he pulls her head back to expose her dark neck. She is left gasping as he finally releases her mouth to worship her neck instead.

"What will your subjects think if you shirk your duties to fool around with a water tribe concubine?" she asks breathlessly.

"I don't care," he snarls back. His grip tightens in her hair painfully. Her hands involuntarily cling to him more fiercely.

"Then maybe we should send a messenger hawk to Azula and let her know she can have the throne anytime. Zuko has other plans." Her words get the reaction she wanted. He lets go of her and steps away. She looks up at him with seriousness while he glares back with mild distaste. Suddenly exhausted, he releases an exasperated sigh and walks over to his recently replaced sitting table.

"It never ends." He confesses morosely.

He sinks down onto the chair she had sat in the previous night. "The plague is finally under control and now this. I have more important things to do than track down my sister's ghost ship!" He throws his arms in the air in a frustrated gesture. "There's the crumbling economy, my impoverished citizens, restructuring the political system. Unemployment is soaring with the returning soldiers who we can't even pay. Ozai is still a very present influence, especially among those who would see me deposed or worse. Then there's trying to command the convoluted politics within my government. And that's just in my own kingdom."

He slumps forward and lets his head fall into his large hands. "That's not counting all the grievances we're already receiving now that the blockade is removed. The earth kingdom will demand hundreds of thousands in war reparations. The water tribes even more. How do I begin to repair the damage done to the air nomads? And every single one of those things is going to have to wait because our nation is bankrupt. Even if I find a solution and spend every waking moment focused on this there will always be more obstacles that come up. Things like Azula, or-or-"

Katara kneels down in front of him and cuts him off with a kiss. He was overwhelming himself. "Let me handle Azula. That will be one thing off your shoulders." She looks up at him and offering a genuine smile.

"I don't need your protection," he shouts as he shoots up from his chair. "I need- I need..." he trails off while he paces in agitation.

Katara watches his tense form try to cope with the stress. He clenches and unclenches his fists. She smiles a little forlornly as he pushes his hands through his long hair. It had always been a telltale sign of his frustration. His hair is so long now that he pulls it back in a low, loose ponytail. Some strands been pulled out thanks to his agitated habit and poked out awkwardly.

Katara resists the urge to tease him as she watches his pacing grow less focused. Finally he gives up the action altogether and slumps against the far wall, slowly sliding down its smooth surface until he's sitting against it like a pouting child.

"I wish my Uncle was here." Zuko confesses in a whisper as he pulls his knees toward him. Katara's eyes shimmer with emotion. She knew Iroh's death had affected Zuko more than he was willing to admit. She also knew Zuko could only have a few, if any, confidants within his social circles. Now more than ever he needed someone to help shoulder the burden; offer him wisdom. Iroh could have been all of these things for him but he became just another thing Ozai took away from him.

Walking over to him she places a hand on his cheek, "You can do this Zuko. I know you can. One thing at a time." Putting his hand over her own he leans into her touch.

"You don't know what it's been like." He wants to add 'without you' but can't bring himself to say it. He already felt way too vulnerable and out of control. He was putty in her deft hands and the cool touch only weakened him further. He removes her hand and stands. "I have duties to attend to."

"I know," she replies. "I just wanted to check on you. Last night was…unexpected." Her eyes search his and he grew uncomfortable under her scrutiny. She'd always been too perceptive.

"Your concern is misplaced. Last night was nothing. You should return to your room." he replies coldly.

Her expression becomes pained as she steps toward him. "Do you put up your walls so quickly?"

He dismisses her with a nod. "I'll send for you when I have time. Leave me." He's grateful she didn't reach out to touch him again. He didn't want her to realize the power she had over him. For a moment she simply stands there looking at him with her big, blue eyes. They hold no guile. He can see it, but it's too dangerous to let her hold his heart the way he had before.

"Go." He says roughly.

Deciding its best to give him space she pauses before she opens the double doors of his bedchamber. He notices the way she seems so small next to their massive size. Glancing over her shoulder but not entirely looking him in the eye, she quietly says, "I will never leave you."

Then she's gone and the doors click shut.

* * *

><p>"Fire Lord Zuko, I most adamantly press for a strengthening of border patrol. With the removal of the blockade any revenge seeking peasant could sail into our borders without difficulty. And with the rumors of your sister's return it would be best if we are proactive about our nation's risk and your own safety."<p>

Several of the members of Zuko's council mutter agitatedly at the mention of Azula's ghostly reappearance. Zuko tries not to let his annoyance show on his face as he looks around the long table of the ancient council room. The last thing he wants is for Azula's reappearance to become common knowledge. If they're lucky Katara and whatever help she has can take out Azula before she becomes more than a rumor. The thing is Zuko had never been very lucky.

Zuko focuses his attention back on the old general. "I understand your concern, General Shu, but we just don't have the resources to reinforce the border right now. We're unorganized when it comes to our military division and the only soldiers we can rely on are here in the Fire Nation and they're stretched thin enough already.

The soldiers who were abandoned in the various nations because of the blockade will be returning soon. We can't even begin to predict how many that will be. What we need to do is create a system to track the number of soldiers flowing into the nation. It will allow us to more accurately predict how they will affect the already unstable economy. It would also allow us to understand their mood as they return since their arrival will deeply affect the public.

If I was in their position I don't know if I would come back. They sacrificed a great deal for a nation that abandoned them in foreign kingdoms that still consider them an enemy. We need to maintain peace and mutual goodwill between the crown and public.

Additionally I propose we send out delegates to help Fire Nation citizens and soldiers attempt to peacefully integrate into the other nations. General Shu can I rely on you to take care of the soldiers coming back into the nation?"

"Yes my Lord, but I will require-"

"You are granted the men and supplies you'll need. Please bring it up with the chairman after the session. As for the delegates I suggest Shinzu though I will leave up to your disgression to assess some of your men for qualities that would suit our needs." Zuko looked down at the documents in front of him. "If that is all then this session is dismissed for today."

The wizened men begin to pack up their belongings. A deliberate cough brings Zuko's attention back to the men around him. General Shu is staring pointedly at him.

"General is there something else you'd like to discuss?" Zuko hates having to play nice for the sake of politics. The general had been an important leader in the 100 year war. A fact that did not endear him to the new Fire Lord.

"With all due respect Fire Lord Zuko," the General stands as he begins to speak, "I do not think we should ignore the rumors of your sister's return. One of the many things I have learned in my career is that truth or not, if the public believes something, then it becomes a reality. We may not believe the rumor but as you know Ozai's influence and the influence of the war is still very prevalent. If Azula's rumor becomes widespread then that could cause any number of reactions in the people. Widespread fear. Motivation for those who oppose you. It can give a plausible story for anyone wishing to use the rumor to their advantage. Are you prepared to deal with the consequences of this story?"

The room has fallen silent as one of the more respected elders in the room finishes speaking. Councilmen fall still as they for their Lord's response. Zuko notices several of them looking to the General for further direction.

He grits his teeth. He and Katara hadn't really done much talking last night... He'd hoped that Azula's 'rumor' wouldn't be brought up for another few days so that he and Katara could form a plan.

Now here he is cursing himself for not being more focused last night. But dammit, how else was he supposed to react when the woman he'd loved from a distance for three long years suddenly appeared in his bedchamber looking more beautiful than ever- and basically naked for that matter? Zuko's mind becomes a slightly muddled as he thinks about the way her body looked in the moonlight...

There's a loud cough. "Your highness...?" General Shu tries to avoid being rude as he points out Zuko's extended silence.

"Uh-yes. Well-" _shit!_ Zuko thinks to himself. Scrambling, he gathers his thoughts. "At this point the story of Azula's return from the dead is a minor rumor. As you know the international peace conferences will officially convene in two week. I had hoped to receive further details on this rumor and organize a plan of action involving the other nations since she is a threat to the recently established peace. Until then I already have messengers working around the clock to collect the facts. It is as Councilman Tanzuk has always said, educating the public is key for maintaining peace. Knowledge is power. We can prevent most of the problems you pointed out with the truth."

"Very good, my Lord. But what about acts of terrorism under the pretense of this story? Contained or not there are still people who have heard it. The fear in them will believe it despite logic," the general states.

"Then we should be grateful our soldiers here on the island are so well trained thanks to you. With the returning soldiers we will be able to regroup and retain the order we've accomplished. The removal of the blockade is a good thing. Let us not forget all the positive events this represents: the containment of the plague, reuniting the scattered people of our nation and reuniting our nation with the world. Thank you General for your wisdom but the problem is under control. Perhaps you all can make use of your break for the day by considering ideas on how to help our nation generate some revenue. Good afternoon gentlemen." With that Zuko strides out of the room flanked by his assistant Rakun.

"You were brilliant in there, your highness." Zuko does not respond. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Rakun titters nervously.

Whirling around Zuko fixes him with a glare and replies sarcastically, "No Rakun is there anything I can do for you?"

The servant falls back a step in surprise. "N-no my Lord." he stammeres.

"Then go make yourself useful elsewhere." Zuko barks before briskly walking toward his office. Rakun continues to shadow him.

"Your highness, I thought you would like to know that Lady Narya has requested to stay in the bedchamber adjoining yours. The servants have begun to move her things..."

Zuko stops dead in his tracks. Without turning to face his nervous servant he asks in a disturbingly calm voice, "Maybe in the future, Rakun, you should choose a better time to tell me you failed to prevent a bunch of servants and a water tribe concubine from usurping my authority."

"But-I..."the cowering assistant struggles to respond.

"You what? You assumed I wanted my new toy sticking her nose in my private affairs?" Zuko turns to face his servant who takes an involuntary step back as his fury washes over him. "Never mind. In the future, however, maybe you can try to remember who is in charge here instead of letting a pretty face cloud your judgment." Zuko turns with a swish of his robes and barrels down the hall toward his bedchamber.

* * *

><p>"Yes please put the vanity there and I'd like that vase over in that corner next to the lotus plant. You are being so helpful. Thank you." Unaware of the storm headed her way Katara patiently directs the servants moving her belongings. "Please be careful with that box," she said referring to a small, expensive looking chest.<p>

A servant near the open doorway cocks her head as she becomes aware of thundering footsteps. Setting down the vase she is carrying she peers out the doorway. She recognizes the Fire Lord and his unmistakably foul mood. Her eyes flit to away from him in respect and fear.

Turning back to those in the room she says quickly, "My Lady, forgive me, I believe the Fire Lord is headed this way and he looks displeased."

Katara looks up from her checklist, smile fading and replies, "Thank you, Ru. You are all dismissed for now."

It only takes a few moments for the servants to dart out of the room and escape the oncoming wrath. Sighing, Katara picks one of the abandoned boxes and moves to continue arranging her room.

_Crash!_

Katara refuses to be startled as the doors to her room slam against the wall as they are thrown open. Very calmly, she set the box in her arms in a pile and turns to face the angry Fire Lord. He steps forward and throws the door shut behind him.

"What the hell is this, Katara?" he wastes no time getting to the point. "I just spent hours with the Elders' Council playing politics with a bunch of men who want to see me fail, but I guess despite my hard work I'm going to look like a fool anyway thanks to you! Did you think you could just waltz into my palace and do whatever you like?" Zuko towers over Katara glaring furiously down at her. She can feel angry waves of heat rolling off of him.

"Zuko I'm sorry I didn't ask permission. I have very little to fill my time and thought I should begin to reinforce my cover story. This seemed like a good alternative to taking up residence in your bed. It's also convenient for us to discuss confidential topics and for me to keep tabs on your safety." She knows mentioning her role as protector won't help his foul mood but she doesn't want to pretend that it isn't part of her mission.

As anticipated his face gets red with anger but instead of blowing up he quickly steadies his raging temper. Stepping back he lets his eyes survey the room, then slowly wander up and down her appearance suggestively.

"Your 'cover story,'" he emphasizes the words as if he doesn't believe the innocence of the words, "shouldn't be too hard for you to act out, since you always did act like a princess." Zuko crosses his arms as he rests on one of her boxes feeling pretty pleased with himself. He knows she won't be able to stand a comment like that and he's eager for a confrontation after enduring the pretense in his council room.

"Excuse me?" she asks barely concealing the outrage in her voice.

"I mean you've always been pretty good at telling people what to do, and here you've got an endless supply of servants waiting for orders. And apparently, now you think you'll get the ultimate pleasure of having the Fire Lord at your beck and call. Does that just get you going?" he asks nastily. Ignoring her attempted protests he goes on, "And let's be honest, you enjoy being well-liked and admired by those around you. But maybe it's not just admiration you're after. I've heard all about your beloved Foggy Swamp Tribe. You were always preaching about hope and love but they _really_ showed you what love is didn't they? After all this time with them you want to teach everyone all about love don't you Lady Narya?"

The echo of her slap bounces around the room for what seems like an eternity.

"How dare you," she hisses in a low, menacing voice. "I don't know if this is about your stupid pride your even more ridiculous jealousy, but I won't listen to any more. Dammit, Zuko I came here as an official ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe, of the Peace Councils and until tonight; I came here as your friend."

"Come on Katara," he says cutting off her lecture. He grabs her by the shoulders and slowly let's his hands caress her thin arms. "Three years is a long time. You're allowed to change," he pulls a wrist up to his face and inhales her heady scent before placing a possessive kiss on it.

"You've made that very clear tonight," she replies as she yanks her arm away.

Betrayal is clearly etched on her face as she stares up at him. Shrugging out of his grasp she says quietly, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should stay in the western corridors."

When he makes no protest she walks past him toward the doorway. "If you'll excuse me, my Lord," she says the title like a curse, "I need to find some servants to boss around and get my belongings out of here!"

"Enjoy yourself," he taunts back without turning to watch her leave.

She whirls around angrily, eyes ablaze. "We're supposed to be allies! Mutually beneficial! Do you have anyone in whom you can trust? Do you have any confidants? Friends? Why won't you let me be those for you? If not for the mission, then because I- because…" She clenches her jaw fighting back tears. She will not give him the pleasure of watching her cry.

"Because you what?" he challenges as he faces her.

He watches her shimmering eyes turn heavenward. "Why La do you make me love such a stupid man?" she shouts and then flees the room.

Zuko stands alone in the half empty room while the severity of what he's done sinks in. _I'm such an idiot_, he thinks as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Forgive my intrusion your highness." It's Rakun. "We've received several messages requiring your attention." He waits awkwardly in the doorway expecting a venomous rebuff.

For a moment- silence. Then, "Thank you, Rakun." Zuko stands, straightens his robes and heads out of the room.

A surprised Rakun follows. He reluctantly asks, "Will Lady Narya be staying in your adjoining chambers?"

"No," Zuko says. "No, she's decided to go back to where she came from."

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said I deserve no credit for the storyline but I hope you enjoyed it! I'd really recommend the original story. It's phenomenal! It's a little darker, a little more venemous. Reviews!<strong>

Return to Top


End file.
